


Is She Beautiful?

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: What really caused Kuruk and Koh to turn against each other? Jealousy? Envy? Kuruk finds Koh on a dark and stormy night when he crashes onto a mysterious island. After that they engage in a serious if secret relationship. What happens when Koh senses Kuruk is moving on to another relationship?
Relationships: Kuruk/Koh (Avatar)
Series: A500 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 2





	Is She Beautiful?

Originally Published September 1, 2011

* * *

Kuruk drew onto shore - a stretch of onyx between water and earth. The island was deserted. To the north - a cliff. To the south - a basin. Everything battered by age. The Avatar trekked across its polarscape aware of scars suggesting kills.

"Koh, I won't," said the man atop a bed of pelt.

A fire, fed of timber, crackled.

"Kuruk, you will," said the creature - amorphous.

The Avatar found a pass. Its coat of winter masked that trail. Snaking in. Ascending to. At a crest it revealed that volcano. He felt its stir - its power - that ached release....

The cavern's familiar azure tint flickered. Out of the ice something gathered, collected. Willed itself alive. A form proportioned as human appeared. Yet its iridescence revealed its nature.

"Koh," gasped Kuruk.

The demon, as if its senses were incomplete, smiled. The man approached. They embraced. Koh's face against Kuruk's chest.

"I did not know about love until you." The creature stroked the Avatar's stubble. "I feared it would be the end when you assumed left to train."

Kuruk released the boat - and slipped onto its deck. The wind shook his braids. The cold, arctic drops stabbed his face.

"Is it hard to continue this? Avatar you may be but you are mortal, too, and weak."

Koh grasped Kuruk at the back of the head. There it combed through unkempt raven extravagance. Groping. Fondling. As the man tensed the creature bit its lip. Then with a gasp the human released that strain. Sweat dropped, dripped like rain from tawny to ashy skins.

That fire died.

He stood at the ledge of the cavern. Beyond the world was abyss. Visions of stars and other, celestial wonders swept into view. He imagined if there were such worlds, such vistas - if the universe itself was just ocean.

"I could be anything - male, female - what is shape to me? It is only for you! It is not enough, Kuruk? Koh is not enough!" The creature traced evidences of battles adorning flesh where it had been virginal once upon a time. "I was just a crush a boy used to nurse. It could not last yet for a while it was like eternity to me." It clasped the man at the waist. It kissed that cut bud of mortality.

Kuruk was a teen when he stumbled onto that island. Storm chased right into Koh at the cavern. Nobody knew of it. Although they wondered why he returned to its coast again and again.

"There can be no other, Koh, nothing could be what you are to me."

Waves crashed and spread foam across that beach where the dent of a vessel used to be.

"Is she beautiful?" Koh recalled.

That morning it was only a heap of ash that awaited - not their ritual of touch and kiss that marked their departure.

Not even the scent of man remained....

"You will be mine, I promise," the demon vowed, "you will not leave me! I haunt you as you haunt me...."


End file.
